Joey's Adventure
by FULLM00N
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Joey Griffen starts off his journey to overthrough the evil team rocket. With his friends can he defeat them? Find out!


Well this is my first fanfic... I don't write that long of chapters, but I think the content is acceptable. Well you guys can be the judge of that. This is rated M just to be safe cause it is based off of me and people i know and we tend to swear alot. And hell if i get enough reviews there might be a nice tasty lemon!

P.S I know that the pokemon aren't in the correct area but i have a favorite team that i always use in my games so i want them this time!

P.S.S Spelling sucks i know.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Our story opens up on a sunny day in Pallet Town. The golden sun was shining over the tops of the houses, and shining of the lake turing the water a beautiful yellow glow. Of the four buildings in town the smallest one is the one we will focus on. Joey Griffin was just waking up from his slumber.

"YAWN," Joey said while streaching his arms up to the sky. Wiping his eyes, Joey looked at his alarm clock. It was a cool little piece of technology. It could desplay time, date, alarm one, alarm two, and even the temperature while projecting them onto a wall. This was one of Joey's most expensive and prised possestions. Looking around his small room, Joey saw his small one person bed, an empty milk crate where he put all his clothes, his bed side table (it was accutally a fold out TV tray), and the wall that had his callender on it. A groan came from Joey's mouth as he stood up. He cracked his back as he slowly walked over to the callender. Grabbing the pencil that was stabbed through the wall, Joey crossed off yesturday from the callender.

"Hmm. So today is June 10th..." Joey stared at the callender expressionless for about ten seconds, then his face lit up with joy. " Yes! I am 13 no more! Bring it on 14!" His joy was short lived though, because he heard a groan from one of the other two rooms in his house. He frowned when he remembered the old days when his mother didn't get sick so easily.

Every time Joey was about to get his pokemon, his mother would get sick or get in an acident or something to prevent his journery. First it was cancer, then she got in a car acident and they acidentalty gave her HIV infected blood in the transfustion. Then the smallest illnesises would make her sick. So the 3 other years it was just small infections that would send her to the hospital. Joey had started to think that he was destined to never be a pokemon trainer.

A violent cough brought Joey out of his thoughts. Joey sighed. _I had better go and check on her._ Joey grabbed some clothes (after smelling them to make sure that they were ok to wear in public) and opened his door to go see his mother. After opening his door he saw the only other room in his house. It was basicly a kitchen, living room, bathroom (this part was curtined off from the rest of the room) and a living room combined. In the room there was a rusty and broken down microwave, a small coutch with a black and white TV in front of it. There was a small refridgerater with there food in it (all ether microwaveable or ok to be eaten raw). Walking across the room Joey opened the door to is mothers room slowly. He saw a bed with a frame and a woman wrapped up in about 3 thick quilts. There was a box of wipes next to her on a bedside table. Joey walked in looked at his mothers face. He took a wipe from the table and wiped some dirt from her face. Kissing her on her forehead he exited and headed to the "bathroom". He turned the knob but no water came out. "Damn," Joey swore. "Water must have run out again."

Going to his front door, he grabbed the key and headed down to the lake. About halfway there he stopped at the Ketchum house. Knocking on the door, he straightened up his back, smoothed out his shirt, and blew his hair out of his eyes. When opened the door and she saw who was there she gripped him in a big bear hug. "Oh Joey! How are you?" She asked. "I'm fine . How are you doing?" "I'm great!" "Oh please come in!" "Accualy Mrs.K i still need to take a shower so could barrow some soap?" Putting one hand on her hip and the other in the air wagging a finger at him. "Now Joey, I know you well enough that It's ok for you to use my shower." Blushing Joey said, " It's ok Mrs.K. I don't want to be a bother." "Nonsense," she said grabbing him and pulling him inside her house. "Now go shower and i will cook you breakfast." Sighing Joey walked up to the shower on the second floor. sighed and started her stove so she could cook Joey some food. _That boy and his mother have it so hard. I wish there was more i could do._ Just then Mrs. Ketchum had an idea. Smiling to herself she thought, _hopefully he will say yes. _About 10 minutes later Joey came down from his shower his hair all wet, (because he didn't want dirty one of her towels) and found a nice hot plate of scrambled eggs, two pancakes (with syrup of coarse), and a big glass of milk. Joey stared at the meal and at who sat at the other end of the table. "Come, Joey," said . "Sit down there is something i want to talk to you about."

With a curious look on his face Joey sat down, and examened his food. _Nothing wrong, but why so much?_ "Good ahead and eat I will talk to you afterwords." With an eyebrow raised Joey took a bite of the food. Instantly his eyes glowed and a single strand of drool hung from his mouth. If you listened hard enough you could hear the angelic corus being created by his mind. "This... Is.... SO..... GOOD!" Joey exclaimed before basicly diving into his food and piling it into his mouth. _He reminds me so much of Ash. _Mrs. ketchum thought while she watched him eat. _That's why i hope he accepts._ After about 20 minutes Joey leaned back in his chair, with his stomach a little pudged out on the account he asked for thirds. "Ahhh.... *burp* Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Mrs.K?" Joey asked while rubbing his belly. " Yes there was Joey. But lets go sit on the cotch ok?" "Aright." They both got up and walked over to the coutch. "Well what is it?" Joey said looking at Mrs. Ketchum. " Well Joey do you remember my son, Ash?" Joey looked up a little in thought. " Yeah i do. But i havent seen him in about 5 years. Where is he?" "That's it." Mrs. Ketchum answered looking out the window. " I haven't seen my son in about 5 years except over video phone. Sure, I have talked to him about every week, but thats not enough for a mother. I need to hear a boy through my house, make him dinner, and help him if he falls. But enough beating around the bush. What I am asking if you and you mother will come and move in with me."

()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Well i think i will end there.... Not so good.... could have done more. But oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Even if it sucks as badly as i think it does. *sigh* At the moment i accept...... *gulp* flames. So please review and rate.

Stay smexy ~ FULLM00N


End file.
